Seharusnya
by garekinclong
Summary: Pangeran seharusnya menikah dengan Putri—dan bukannya dengan penebang pohon. [ Untuk #TAKABURC ; kolaborasi Kagayaku Hoshina dan garekinclong ]


Pangeran seharusnya menikah dengan Putri— dan bukannya dengan penebang pohon.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Seharusnya ]**

 **Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil.

Hasil kolaborasi buta antara **Kagayaku Hoshina** dan **garekinclong**. Untuk entri **#TAKABURC**.

Alternate Universe. Possibly OOC. Boys Love. Kaizuka **Inaho** x **Slaine** Troyard.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi, Inaho…" yang memiliki iris toska membuka pembicaraan pertama pada malam itu. Bukan sambutan serupa 'selamat datang' atau semacamnya yang di berikan pada pemuda berhelai cokelat yang baru beberapa detik lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kayu milik Slaine Troyard—si pemilik iris toska—melainkan kata 'oi'.

Si helai cokelat—namanya Kaizuka Inaho— mendengus pelan dengan wajah yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Pantatnya ia istirahatkan di sofa merah marun sederhana yang paling dekat dengan pintu sebelum dirinya membuka mulut demi menjawab sapaan 'oi' milik Slaine.

"… Hm?"

Sang tuan rumah menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan hingga nyaris tidak berderit—pintunya belum ditutup sejak Inaho masuk. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup secara tidak beraturan. Seolah tidak yakin untuk mengubah pikirannya menjadi kata-kata.

Ruangan temaram itu hening selama beberapa saat. Slaine masih menatap pintu kayu di hadapannya seraya otomatis memunggungi Inaho. Sementara si manik rubi memandangi keluar jendela—ah, si rambut platina belum menutup tirai jendela—meski hanya kelam yang dilihatnya.

"Itu…" akhirnya yang lebih tua angkat bicara. Meski nada tak yakin terselip di perkataannya. Detik berikutnya ia berbalik. Dan berjalan lurus menuju sosok yang seenak jidat duduk di sofa miliknya.

Dengan cepat, ia menunduk dan menaikkan lutut kanannya di sebelah kiri kaki milik pemuda Kaizuka. Tangannya bergerak membentuk kurungan imajiner di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Inaho. Telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan dinding kayu di belakang kepala cokelat.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Pangeran seharusnya itu bersama Tuan Putri anggun dan bukannya dengan seorang penebang pohon…" bisiknya pelan. Helaan napas tajam keluar sesaat setelah Slaine mengucapkan pikiran yang menghantuinya sejak sang surya masih berada di singgasananya. Tatapannya lurus mengarah pada Inaho. Napas milik pihak perak berembus hangat menerpa wajah Kaizuka.

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan begitu…?" yang lebih muda meraih sejumput perak milik kekasihnya. Apa? Mereka tidak boleh menjadi kekasih hanya karena gender mereka sama? Peduli amat. Inaho diam-diam mendengus. Entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada orang yang memiliki pola pikir 'laki-laki hanya boleh untuk perempuan'.

Pemuda yang mengurung Inaho secara imajiner mengerang kesal.

"Tentu saja sang Raja! Apa yang akan beliau katakan bila melihat sang Putra Mahkota berada di rumah kayu di pinggir hutan dan bukannya di istana yang mewah!?" nada emosi jelas terpancar dari kalimat sindiran yang baru saja di lontarkannya. Diam-diam merasa kesal dengan sifat bebal milik pujaan hatinya.

"… Kalau begitu kita kabur saja bagaimana?" emosi Slaine semakin memuncak hingga ia merasa bahwa dirinya bisa meledak sekarang juga. Kenapa dia malah diberi jawaban _absurd_ seperti itu. Secara kasar dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Lalu ia kembali berdiri, menarik jarak antara dirinya dan si pemuda mini ekspresi.

"Dasar. Kau itu seenaknya saja berbicara. Kita pasti akan ditemukan oleh ayahmu tahu!" bibir Slaine maju beberapa millimeter. Seandainya Inaho tidak menahan diri, pastilah sekarang ia sudah mencium si pemuda toska. Tapi ia tahu konsekuensinya. Bila ia menciumnya sekarang, tentu ia akan dilempar ke dalam hutan. Jadi jawabannya tidak.

"Hey, Slaine… Bisa kita hentikan topik ini?"

 _Tapi ini kan demi masa depan kita._ Kalimat itu ia tahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lalu kau tak punya pikiran apa-apa?" Slaine masih berposisi seperti tadi, padahal Inaho mempertanyakan apakah kedua tangan berharga milik sang penebang pohon tidak pegal lantaran diluruskan terus seperti itu.

"Memangnya salah memulai hidup baru dengan memutarbalikkan takdir? Menantu seorang Raja Besar nan Agung adalah seorang penebang pohon, menurutku cukup ekstrim," Inaho masih menahan diri untuk tak mengusik pergerakan Slaine yang _menguncinya_.

"Ekstrim, kepalamu!" si perak meninggikan suara, urat-urat tegangnya mulai diperlihatkan. Namun, Inaho terus memandang manik toska yang menarik perhatiannya semenjak pandangan pertama. Manik itu seolah memberitahu perasaan Slaine yang sesungguhnya, meskipun berbeda dengan apa yang bibir ranum itu ucapkan.

Kedua tangan Inaho mulai menunjukkan aksi; perlahan, menyentuh punggung si perak, lalu turun ke pinggang.

"Hei, tanganmu kemana!?" tangan yang semula mencium mesra dinding kayu, mulai mencoba menepis apa yang hendak Inaho lakukan, "Pangeraannn!"

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Sayangmu itu seorang putri, dasar Pangeran!"

"Aku berhak menentukan siapa putri idamanku, bukan kau."

Debat suara maupun debat tangan berlangsung sengit, Slaine bolak-balik menampar punggung tangan Inaho—namun, Inaho masih saja membuat gelagat menggoda.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berhak menentukan siapa orang yang akan hidup bersamaku! Kau punya kehidupan sendiri, Pangeran!"

Slaine berteriak lantang, dan berhasil membebaskan diri dari gangguan tangan Inaho setelah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau memikirkanku?" Inaho bangkit dari posisi duduk, gestur gagahnya hampir mempesona Slaine.

"Nggg—ya!" sahut si penebang pohong, bersamaan dengan mengepalkan tangan, "Kau mampu menjadi penerus Raja, mempunyai istri dari kerajaan ternama, mengatur dan memimpin masyarakat. Sedangkan aku? Aku penebang pohon. Hidupku berkutat di hutan dan pasar. Mau mengubah takdir?"

Setitik air mata hampir jatuh, namun Slaine mengusapnya sebelum terjadi.

"Seolah kau mampu saja!"

Kepala bersurai perak itu menunduk, tidak berani menatap lawan bicara setelah mengumbar pikiran beratnya. Ia mengaku, ia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan si Pangeran Mahkota teflon itu.

Tapi bohong apabila Slaine tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka juga bisa dibilang agak konyol, dimana Slaine saat itu sedang menebang salah satu pohon berbatang besar.

Ia menebang sampai pohonnya jatuh ke samping.

Tak lama setengah batang itu terbaring di atas tanah, muncul kepala manusia di antara daun-daun hijau. Slaine bingung sekaligus takut. Sambil membawa kapak di samping tubuh, ia berjalan perlahan.

" _Ba."_

Slaine melayangkan sabetan kapak tepat di depan karena refleks kaget. Melihat orang yang mengejutkannya itu mampu menghindar, Slaine kembali menggenggam pegangan kapak dengan erat.

" _Siapa kau?"_ tanya Slaine, basa-basi sekaligus kepo.

" _Kau seorang penebang pohon?"_ malah yang ditanya membalas tanya, tetapi Slaine menyahutnya dengan anggukan.

" _Aku tanya lagi, siapa kau!?"_ kali ini, Slaine mencoba menggertak. Kapaknya siap diayunkan kapan saja, toh ia sudah terbiasa mengayunkan kapak bak mengayunkan pisau dapur. Tapi _ngapain_ coba.

" _Kau yang membuatku hampir terjepit di bawah batang pohon besar, kau pula yang menggertak."_

" _Memangnya jawaban itu namamu!?"_

" _Nama, hm? Panggil saja 'Sayang'."_

Slaine mundur teratur beberapa langkah, lalu mengacungkan ujung kapak tepat di depan si lelaki asing meskipun hanya teracung di depan anu. Anu. Sekali lagi, _anu_.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, _**anu**_.

" _Apa kau penagih hutang?"_ Slaine mulai menyerah bertanya nama orang tersebut, kali ini diganti dengan pertanyaan ya atau tidak.

" _Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau mau langsung membunuhku supaya terlepas dari hutang?"_

Tapi Slaine baru ingat jika dirinya tidak terlilit hutang, karena ia sudah melunasinya bulan lalu, _"Tidak. Bukan urusanku."_

" _Heh, aku baru tahu ada orang aneh sepertimu,"_ si lelaki menghindari acungan kapak, malah menghampiri Slaine serta ikut menyentuh pegangan kapak. Slaine tidak mampu bergerak lebih jauh karena kakinya diinjak, entah orang itu sadar atau tidak.

" _Apa kau tidak pernah mampir ke pusat kota? Bahkan di saat Raja mengeluarkan mandat tepat di depan rakyat meski ia berada di atas menara?"_

Slaine mengernyit, sekaligus meredam emosi, _"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Raja? Tentu saja aku selalu ke pusat kota karena berdagang kayu, dan selalu berada di lapangan kala Raja ingin mengumumkan sesuatu."_

" _Aku anaknya."_

 **Pret**. Slaine hampir menyembur angina sekaligus tertawa senajis-najisnya mendengar pernyataan konyol—yang sayangnya benar—dari orang asing itu. Tetapi tawanya ditahan sebab jari-jari kakinya mulai kram.

Slaine menarik kakinya ke belakang agar jalur sirkulasi darahnya tak mampet sehingga kakinya tak merasakan betapa sakitnya kram, _"Kau? Anak Raja? Maksudnya Pangeran? Jangan main-main, hahaha!"_

" _Hm, kalau tidak percaya, baiklah."_

Keesokan harinya, dimana Slaine hampir memberi stok kayu ke suatu toko di pusat kota, seseorang menegurnya dengan sopan.

" _Halo. Kita bertemu lagi,"_

Dan Slaine hampir mempermalukan dirinya karena berteriak di depan Pangeran sementara rakyat memuja-muja nama sambil mencoba mencium ujung sepatu sang Pangeran.

Orang itu adalah **I na ho**.

Setelah itu, Inaho jadi sering mengasingkan diri ke hutan tanpa membawa satupun pengawal. Modusnya kebangetan, memang.

Awalnya Slaine jengkel, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka akrab meski sering beradu ranting ataupun panjat pohon sebagai bahan kompetisi.

Dan hati Slaine yang dibilang pemilih dalam selera gadis, melabuhkan diri pada jiwa seorang manusia berbeda kasta—Inaho.

(Tentu saja itu rahasia, mana mau ia beberkan secara gamblang kepadanya! Bisa-bisa Slaine diajak kawin lari beneran.)

Namun kali ini, Inaho mengambil langkah lebih berani dengan menginjakkan kaki ke rumah tinggal Slaine.

"Jangan berkata hal yang menyakiti hatimu," Inaho perlahan berjalan mendekati Slaine, namun yang didekati malah semakin menjauh.

Inaho maju, Slaine mundur. Inaho maju dua langkah, Slaine mundur tiga langkah.

 **DUK!** Sampai punggung Slaine bersentuhan dengan dinding rumah, ia baru panik.

"Ini diskusi serius, Pangeran," Slaine mulai berjalan ke samping, merembet menggunakan dinding, "tolong jangan membuat masalah. Posisimu itu, sekali lagi, sangatlah penting!"

"Diskusi ini tak seserius penetapan harga daging," Inaho memotong jalan, sudah gemas atas tindakan melarikan diri dari si perak manis, "sekali aku berkata kaulah pendampingku, maka selamanya akan begitu."

"Cintamu cinta platonis! Seperti bagaimana kau mencintai rakyat pada umumnya! Tolong jangan salah sangka, Pangeran Inaho yang tampan nan dermawan. Dan sawan."

"Jika aku mencintai rakyatku sama rata, apa aku perlu setiap hari menyusup ke hutan untuk bertemu satu rakyat saja?"

"Mungkin aku mewakili dari sekian juta rakyat di kerajaan ini!"

Tangan kanan Inaho menggebrak dinding— _kabedon_ dadakan dimana Slaine sebagai korban. Meski Inaho perlu menaikkan pandangannya ke atas sedikit, tetapi tatapan gaharnya mampu membuat nyali Slaine ciut.

"Ayahku bilang, cinta itu buta," Inaho mendadak beralih profesi sebagai pujangga dadakan dengan mengambil materi kehidupan sehari-harinya menjadi konten, "buta latar belakang, buta konsekuensi. Apa kau tahu jika Ratu negerimu itu mantan pedagang sayur?"

Slaine menggeleng gelagapan.

"Ibuku jatuh cinta pada ayahku saat ayahku iseng membeli selada. Saat itu statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota belum dikenal luas, tapi ibuku tahu jika ayah orang penting. Dan menarik."

Slaine hampir takjub karena Inaho mendadak membeberkan aib keluarganya. Oh, mungkin ia hanya terbuka di depan Slaine…?

"Membawamu ke atas kerajaan itu mudah jika tekadku kuat, seperti ayahku."

"Tapi setidaknya ayahmu itu memilih pasangan perempuan!" Slaine mulai protes, namun pandangannya pada wajah Inaho semakin tereliminasi sebab surai hitam itu mulai mendekatkan hidung ke hidung.

"Maka kita butuh revolusi. Mungkin aku mampu menjadi Raja, kau tidak bisa menjadi Ratu. Tapi kakak perempuanku bisa," kedua ujung hidung saling bersentuhan—namun, Slaine makin menekuk lutut karena jarak yang luar biasa dekat itu, "posisi agar kerajaan bisa bertahan itu bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya butuh **kau** sebagai pendampingku."

"Bagaimana dengan keturunan? Keturunan Raja tidak boleh hanya sampai padamu!" tanpa sadar, Slaine sudah ambruk di lantai.

Inaho berjongkok—menyamai tinggi mereka, meski sedikit berjinjit, "Kakakku mampu melakukannya. Atau perlu kuminta penyihir agar menambahkan rahim di perutmu?"

Mendengar pernyataan gila dari sang Pangeran, membuat Slaine menggaruk perutnya geli. Hamil? Bukan kodrat lelaki pejantan sepertinya yang harus sabar selama sembilan bulan dan mengerang kesakitan untuk mengeluarkan gumpalan daging berwujud manusia kerdil!

"Jangan takut, aku hanya menakutimu," Inaho mengusap puncak kepala Slaine dengan lembut, "semua masalah bisa diatasi. Apalagi kekhawatiranmu?"

 _Aku khawatir cintamu palsu._

Slaine bermonolog dalam hati, tak mampu mengeluarkannya barang sepatah kata pun. Perasaannya agak bimbang karena ia—Inaho—belum pernah mengatakan cinta. Baik Inaho maupun dirinya, sebenarnya.

 _Aku khawatir cintamu sekadar platonis._

 _Aku khawatir cintamu bak meningitis._

 _Aku khawatir cintamu tidak higienis._

Semakin larut dalam drama, semakin khayal pikirannya.

"Meski seorang penebang pohon mampu memikul berat kayu segampang mengangkat batu kerikil, tetapi,"

Inaho mengangkat dagu Slaine ke atas, kedua manik itu bertatapan lekat-lekat. Si helai cokelat melanjutkan kalimat pamungkasnya,

"…penebang pohon juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati."

Inaho gagal klimaks karena mengutip sembarangan, namun mampu membuka mata batin Slaine.

Kecupan pada dahi membuat semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang. Kecupan lembut yang mempertemukan bibir pangeran dengan dahi penebang pohon.

"Aku takkan bersembunyi lagi di sini," Inaho meluruskan lutut, berniat meninggalkan ruangan dengan santai, "…tapi besok, aku akan menjemputmu untuk meminta restu bersama."

Sosoknya saat membuka pintu membuat penambahan taburan cahaya di sekeliling Inaho—di mata Slaine. (Maklum, orang kelewat cinta.)

Begitu pintu ditutup rapat, Slaine meraih tangannya ke udara.

"Kita bahkan belum…" Slaine menunda perkataannya, _belum mengatakan cinta_ , tapi sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak penting untuk diucapkan.

Kecupan manis yang lembut tadi sudah mewakili rasa cinta Inaho padanya.

Seusai perang batin yang terjadi dalam satu bilik itu, membuahkan kesimpulan yang berbeda dari pernyataan yang mendoktrin pikiran Slaine.

 _Tak selamanya Pangeran harus menikahi seorang Putri. Menikah dengan pedagang sayur saja bisa, kenapa dengan penebang pohon tidak bisa?_

* * *

 **a/n** : GENJRENGGGGGGGGG! ! ! ! ! ! Halo Kagayaku Hoshina, akulah finishing wavemu! ! ! ! ! ! /penting banget tanda serunya ya

Awalnya saya rada somplak mau lanjutinnya gimana. Tapi saya menyerahkan segenap ide pada jari-jari yang bekerja keras untuk mengetik cerita lanjutannya. (Mau bilang gak kepikiran plotnya juga, rada rada gimanaa gitu hehe)

Yang penting kelar! #pentingsekali

Maaf apabila ceritanya sesuanu dan Inaho bak tokoh motivator yang ada di tipi tipi. Apakah anda merasa ada humor nyelip? Saya rasa tidak. #denial

Terima kasih kepada dua panitia penyelenggara challenge Takabur ini! (tersebutlah Kak Rindang dan Kak Dhani).

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk mampir!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
